


Let Me In

by daddydark (ChaoticConduit)



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I could dive deeper but who knows, Just wanted to get this out of me, just something small i wrote up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticConduit/pseuds/daddydark
Summary: You've been thinking about Dark and he knows it. Just let him in.





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to write for Dark for a while so I guess this is just a little drabble to get my feet wet? I hope you guys like it!

To say you were intrigued by Dark was a major understatement. He would come across your mind more than you’d like to admit but you couldn’t help yourself. The fact that Dark also knew about your interest in him only made matters worse for you.

“You know, all you have to do is ask and I’ll provide.”

You sighed softly, knowing Dark was most likely sitting on the counter behind you. 

“You know, it’s impolite to invade people’s thoughts? You should stay out of them.” You responded, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and walking out of the kitchen.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He replied smoothly, following behind you as you entered your room.

“You only find fun in torture, Dark.”

“There’s fun in pleasure too. You’d know that better than anyone else.” 

Dark smirked as you shifted uncomfortably in your chair, forcing yourself to focus on the book on your desk. 

“I know everything, Y/N. I know that you lay down in that bed and slide your hands into your panties with me on your mind. Wishing it was my fingers that were circling your clit.” He continued, his voice deep and taunting as he moved closer to you.

You swallowed thickly, trying not to let him get into your head but that was Dark’s specialty and deep inside you knew you didn’t stand a chance.

“I could make you feel things you couldn’t even imagine, if you let me.”

A chill ran down your spine as Dark’s hand landed on your shoulder, slowly making its way down to your wrist.

“Let me in.” He purred into your ear, danger lingering in every word he whispered, “All you have to do is say yes.”

You took a shaky deep breath, eyes slipping shut as he tugged lightly on your earlobe with his teeth.

“So what do you say?” Dark asked, his beard grazing the side of your neck.

You knew this could be lethal. Dark was unpredictable and being on the wrong side of his anger could take you to bad places. However, with Dark so close to you; his voice in your ear and his lips so close to your neck. You couldn’t resist.

“Yes.” You sighed, no longer caring about the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I didn't really have a plot for this? If you want to suggest something then feel free to!


End file.
